


Falling

by HGGoods



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, Gags, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators, 放置プレイ
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: 从1w个污得没边的脑洞里挑了一个能写的，写出来大概不会被打死的。半夜垂死病中惊坐起，摸出来的pwp。





	Falling

搁下手中的笔，柱间把最后一份要签的文件整理好，放在了一叠纸的最上面，他转动了一下脖子，活动着有些僵硬的肩膀。虽然要签字的文件都处理好了，但是他应该还有十几份任务报告要读，他看了一眼时间，现在已经快到12点了，要处理完今天所有的事务，他至少还需要半个小时。

反正他还能继续坚持，但是他身边的那个人应该是快要坚持不住了。

扉间——他的弟弟，跪趴在榻榻米上，双手被一条红色的棉绳结实地捆绑在身后，这条棉绳顺着他的腋下在扉间的腰上又缠了几圈，勒进他上身黑色的忍服中，一直蔓延到下面，在他挺立着的阴茎上打了个结。这个结是在扉间的阴茎还没有完全硬起来就松垮垮地缠上去的，而现在他下身的那个家伙已经湿答答，上面小孔里流出的液体顺着硬挺的阴茎滴到榻榻米上。

“唔嗯嗯，”嘴里塞着一个口塞球，无法说话，扉间只能用这种方式来抗议。

“还不行哦，工作还没有完成。”柱间来到扉间的身边，蹲坐下来微微地抬起了他的下巴，手指划过扉间被口塞球的带子扯着的嘴角，无法完全吞下去的口水从缝隙中流了出来，这种对自己身体无法控制的羞耻感让扉间难耐得摇着头。柱间把手指插进自己弟弟柔软的银发中，安抚着扉间，他伸出舌头，一下一下舔着扉间被口塞带子摩擦得发红的嘴角。

“既然是你说得要完成工作之后再做，那么就再耐心等一等吧。”柱间的话把扉间早就不知道飘到哪去的理智给拽了回来，现在的状况就他自己给自己挖了一个坑。

他眼睁睁地看着柱间站了起来，又回到了自己的办公桌旁，而他身后的按摩棒适时地开始震动起来，上面带着一个个圆形凸起的按摩棒在他体内旋转起来，毫不留情地搅动着他脆弱的内壁。大张的腿不自主地想合起来，但是只要一动，身后的按摩棒就在他的肌肉带动下被夹得更紧，几次尝试之后，大腿根已经颤抖到快要支撑不住自己的身体了。而现在扉间能做的，除了断断续续的呜咽以外，就只能摩擦着贴在他腹部和榻榻米之间的阴茎，试图缓解一下无法压抑的情欲。

但是一切都是徒劳，绑在根部的红绳让他完全无法解脱，在他体内剧烈震动着的按摩棒又不可能了解他后面的敏感点，只是偶尔碰运气一般的照顾到一下，然后又无情地折磨着他内壁的别处，他的身体啜泣一般抖动着，委屈极了。

时间一点一点流逝，扉间越来越无法克制住自己的声音，他趴在地上，肩膀缩起来，白皙的脸颊已经被情欲染上了漂亮的红色，他的双眼紧闭，生理性的泪水顺着眼角滑落，他不知道这种状况还要持续多久，差不多被消耗殆尽的理智告诫着扉间，如果下次自己的兄长说想要，那么就不要试图讨价还价——

又是一个循环，他身后震动着的按摩棒停了下来，原本以为会是松了一口气，但是那一动不动插在他身体的东西反而让扉间更加难受了。而且在刚刚的震动之下，他的后穴已经变得极为柔软，括约肌收收缩缩地吞吐着，他几乎就快要把那根按摩棒给推挤出去。

已经有些失魂的扉间根本没注意到自己的兄长何时到了他身后，他一门心思想把自己身体里那个折磨着他神经的异物挤出去，柱间的手一下子握住了按摩棒，一推到底。

“……！”这次连声音都没发出一点，扉间一下子扬起脖子，支撑着身体的膝盖彻底失去了力气，扉间整个人趴在了地上，这样的姿势让他的后穴把按摩棒夹得更紧了，他挣扎着想要重新起来，但是身后按摩棒的开关一下子被柱间开到最大，在他体内最深处粗暴地搅弄着，扉间的肩膀蹭着榻榻米，勉强翻过来侧身躺着，身体蜷缩起来，再也无法止住眼泪，扉间含着嘴里那颗被自己的口水搞得滑溜溜的口塞球，哭了出来。

扶着扉间的肩膀，坐到了榻榻米上的柱间把哭得不成样子的扉间搂在了自己怀里。因为还没调整好姿势，扉间后面的按摩棒先接触到了榻榻米，硬生生又挤进他身体里几分，已经接近极限了的扉间发出一声痛苦的悲鸣，在柱间的怀里混乱地挣扎起来。柱间也知道自己可能刚刚真的弄疼他了，他搂着扉间的腰把他的身体抬起来了一点，把自己弟弟体内那个还不停震动的塑胶棒给拽了出来，他能看到扉间眼角的泪水更加泛滥了。

调整好扉间的姿势，让他好好地倚在自己身上，柱间扯下了还挂在扉间脚腕上的裤子，把他赤裸的双腿分开，这种无比羞耻的姿势让扉间扭过头去，恨不得整个人缩小到看不见。柱间温柔地吻着他发红的耳尖，把扉间嘴上的口塞球给解了下来，唾液在被解放的舌尖和口塞上拉出一道线，柱间没给他任何喘息的机会，抬起了扉间的头，吻上了他湿润的嘴唇，搅动着分泌过多的唾液，两个人的舌头互相交缠着，已经没有多余的力气跟上柱间的节奏，扉间完全被自己的兄长支配着，在他的怀里喘息着。

终于把扉间的口腔各处扫了个遍，柱间才恋恋不舍地放过自己的弟弟。他隔着扉间身上的黑色忍服，揉捏着藏在下面早已挺翘的乳尖，被绑在身后的手紧紧握住，指甲陷进了手掌之中。柱间似乎不满意隔着衣服的触感，他顺着扉间忍服的衣领，直接把手伸了进去，一直揉捏到扉间的喘息加快，在自己怀里小幅度扭动他才收手。

“呐，扉间，我可是好好的忍到一直把工作做完，”柱间的好像是在期待得到什么表扬一样，他一只手环着扉间的腰，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，在扉间耳边撒娇一般地说着。“是不是该给我点什么奖励？”

到底是谁在一直忍着。虽然想这么说，但是下一秒，柱间就宽大的手掌就一把握住了扉间早就渴求着触碰的阴茎，让扉间把所有想说的话全部咽了回去，取而代之的是尖锐地抽气，如果要是没有下面还缠在根部的绳子，就这么一下触碰扉间可能就直接高潮了。身体内部难以言喻的疼痛感和索求感混合在一起，既想得到解放又不想被触碰，每一下触碰都是深入骨髓的快感，每一下的触碰也都是无法解脱的痛苦。

“不……不！不要……唔……放，放手！”混乱的话语从扉间的口中溢出，柱间在他阴茎上滑动着的手让他已经无法说出完整的话，柱间故意地加快了速度，明知无论怎么刺激那根挺立的分身，这种情况下的扉间根本无法射出来。

“你在说什么呢？”假装听不懂一样，在扉间已经有些过于敏感的耳边吐出灼热的气息，一边含住了扉间的耳垂，轻轻用牙齿研磨着。

知道自己的兄长是故意的，扉间闭上了此时充满水汽的红色双眼，他咬紧牙根从嘴里挤出一个完整的词：“放手。”

没想到的是，刚刚还在自己敏感点上恶意摩擦着的手指在扉间刚说完就立刻松开了，突然失去了接触让扉间的身体一顿，他有些迷茫地睁开了双眼。

“既然你这里不想要的话，那么我们继续后面吧。”

柱间的滚烫而坚硬的阴茎挤进了扉间的臀缝，把扉间稍稍推离自己一点，留出一点缝隙用阴茎拍打着扉间的臀部。经过之前按摩棒在他体内的搅动扩张，柱间几乎不用担心自己直接插进去会伤到扉间，他微微抬起扉间的身体，扶着自己的阴茎对准了已经相当松软的入口，柱间一挺身，一整根阴茎就着之间后穴流出的液体，全部埋入了扉间的体内。

“啊——！”比之前按摩棒还要大上一圈的阴茎一下子把扉间的甬道撑开，填满，过于强烈地刺激让扉间下意识地就想逃走，发出一声长长的呻吟，身体向前试图逃离。但是柱间的手环着他的腰把他整个人抱在了怀里，另一只手强硬地按压着他的肩膀让把扉间死死地钉在自己身上。

这世界上没有比柱间再了解扉间身体的人了，他知道自己弟弟身上的每一处敏感点，知道触碰哪里会让他发出黏腻的声音，知道抚摸哪里会让他抖个不停，虽然并不是每一次性爱都如此激烈，但是想要让自己那个过于隐忍克制的弟弟真正的享受其中，柱间只能自己一点一点发掘出他身体中的每一处秘密。

阴茎规律进出着扉间的后穴，每一次规律的抽插都能对准他所熟知的区域，扉间的臀瓣就着后穴流出来肠液和柱间阴茎流出来的液体，水声伴随着着皮肤撞击的声音，快感一点点在扉间的体内融化开来，前面没有得到解放，后面就更加卖力地吞吐着柱间的阴茎，扉间现在已经快要大脑一片空白，只有自己分身上无法解脱的痛苦让他保留着最后的一点理智。

“扉间，”柱间在他耳边低语，把他最后的一点理智揉碎，“你知道我想听什么，说吧，说出来吧。”

“兄……兄长，嗯啊！兄……求，求你了，求你了，让我……呜！”扉间的身体早就无力地伏在了柱间身上，跟随着柱间的撞击摆动着，生理性的泪水顺着他的眼角再次滑落，覆盖掉了之前干掉的泪痕。柱间知道，这些伴随着呻吟哭着说出来的话，就是他的极限了。柱间满意地把手伸到扉间前面，摸到了缠绕在他阴茎根部的绳子打的一个活结，他轻轻一扯，红色的棉线从扉间的分身上散落下来。

随着柱间狠狠地撞击着他的前列腺，早就急不可耐等着解放的阴茎直直地挺立起来，在前后的摩擦着之下，扉间接连不断地吐出呻吟和哽咽声，终于在混乱之中攀登到顶峰，高潮过后的后穴一下缩紧，牢牢地夹着柱间也已经快到极限的阴茎。双手环着扉间的肩膀，把那滚烫的液体释放在了扉间的体内。

等到他气息均匀，阴茎从扉间身体退出来之后，他发现自己的弟弟已经因为疲倦而沉沉睡去。看着扉间安稳的睡容，柱间忍不住再次亲吻了他的眼角，把他脸上还未干透的泪水拭去。

***

一周后。

“啊，扉间……想做。”柱间把头埋进自己桌上的文件里，驾轻就熟得朝着自己弟弟撒娇。只是这次没听到任何回答，就连熟悉的‘闭嘴’都没听到，柱间疑惑地抬起头，发现刚刚还抱着一叠文件的扉间已经不见踪影，只剩下那一叠文件被丢在了地上。

“扉间……？”

在自己家里找了一圈，柱间也没找到扉间的身影，他甚至开启了查克拉感知，发现扉间甚至都不在木叶村里。柱间赌气一般地扩大了感知范围，结果半个火之国里都没有扉间的身影。

……

…………

………………

“扉间——————————！”


End file.
